I Don't Love You
by incinerapture
Summary: Draco cheats. Harry leaves. Is Draco going to get Harry back? Or not. HPDM. HPOMC.
1. Prologue

**Title:** I Don't Love You

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Prologue_

_Harry's POV_

Harry stood there, stunned. Thoughts were running through his head, non-stop. He couldn't help it. What else was there to do when you see your boyfriend of five years fucking a woman in the bed you share?

And that woman happened to be his best friend's sister.

Harry's mind was churning out questions, one after another. He came back from a Ministry trip, hoping to be able to cuddle in bed with his boyfriend, not to stumble on his cheating ass. How long has this thing been going on? How many others had his boyfriend had without him knowing? How the fuck could Ginny do this to him? He knew Ginny was a bit of a slut, but he never expected her to hit on his boyfriend. Or his boyfriend to cheat on him. He felt betrayed. He felt anger. He felt confusion.

The fornicating couple on the bed had not noticed his presence yet. Taking advantage of this, he went to the living room and penned a short note for Draco.

_I saw that. Don't bother coming after me._

_Potter._

And with that, he stepped out of his home, hands empty, with no plans of ever coming back.

_Draco's POV_

He climbed out of bed, yawning. The weaslette had already left.

He had been in some random club last night, looking for someone to fuck like what he usually did when Harry went on a Ministry trip. It wasn't that he was unsatisfied with Harry, but... a man's got to change the type of flavour he always gets once in awhile, shouldn't he? And so, he found Ginny Weasley there, ready to fuck anything with a cock. Weasel would be so proud of his little sister now, wouldn't he? He smirked to himself.

To spite the weasel, he decided to pick her up. Sure, she was easy, and Weasel would probably never know, but fuck. Anything to irritate him. Thus, the deed was done. He didn't know what this would lead to, the next day.

Harry was to come back today. Or maybe not, when he saw the note on the coffee table.

Damn. He saw that. A mild irritation flickered through him. Harry couldn't fault him for looking for other outlets, when he himself was in another country for two or three weeks. Heck. He probably picked up other people there as well, to relieve the tension.

Whatever. If he wasn't coming back, that was his problem. There are always other fishes in the sea.

A few days later, he decidedly changed his tone. The place felt different, as though it knew that Harry wasn't going to come back. He felt less comfortable, like something was missing. There was no longer interesting smells wafting in from the kitchen, when Harry decided to cook some elaborate meal. There was no one to sooth him when he was tired from reading all the stupid documents required of him for his business. There was a weird ache in his heart, occasionally affecting him to the extent that he couldn't breathe.

It hit him, then. This place was no longer a home. It wasn't a home, without Harry around. Harry was always the one giving into this relationship, making the place feel like a home, giving it homey feelings. He missed Harry. Harry had somehow wormed into his heart and made a place for him there, unknowingly. He always thought he stayed with Harry because of convenience, because Harry was there, and he couldn't be bothered to change what he had seeing that he was comfortable with it. Who would want to change that, a relationship with the hero of the wizarding world, with meaningless fucks on the side?

Apparently, that was not the case. He panicked, knowing that Harry would really never come back to him. But he had to try. Now the problem was, where in hell could Harry possibly be?

Ideas ran through his head. Weasel's place. Hogwarts. Where else could he be? He realised, that with his foolish actions, he had kicked Harry out of the one home he ever had.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Don't Love You

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Chapter One  
_

_Harry's POV_

He observed his surroundings. Having apparated into the muggle world, he found a small cafe nearby and went there, trying to sort out his feelings. The muggle world was probably the one place where Draco would never look for him. _That's if, he would even bother looking,_ some stupid voice in his head whispered to him.

He never thought this would happen. Fine. He could recall times when he felt a vague uneasiness about Draco, that they were together because of habit, and not because of romance. Sure, he loved Draco, and showed it most of the time. But that was no longer the case for Draco. Compared to the past, this Draco was more distant. He wasn't like before, where he came up with random ideas that were sweet and surprising for Harry. He no longer made Harry feel as cherished as he did at the start of the relationship. That should have gave him some warning of what was going to happen, he thought bitterly. At that time, he had believed that this happened to all couples, that once the honeymooning period was over, they fell back to normalcy, to being like close friends, with sex on the side. Nobody said he wasn't an idiot, did they.

He sat there, pondering about his future. It wasn't likely that he would ever return to the British wizarding world. There was too likely a chance of seeing Draco there. That wouldn't be good. Another option would be to remain where he was, in the muggle world. With occasional trips to Gringotts, he could even not bother with working.

Not working... He got it. He had always wanted to go on a cruise, something Draco abhorred, due to his tendency of getting seasick. Now, without him, he could do what HE wanted, and not having to compromise. This would hopefully, allow him to get over the mess that was Draco Malfoy as well.

He remembered Aunt Petunia going on and on about the Queen Elizabeth II, that it was a luxury cruise that went around the world and how she wanted to go on it. _Hah. Aunt Petunia, I'm going to live your dream._

_Draco's POV_

Where the fuck could Harry be?

He had already went to Weasel's place. Being the Slytherin he was, he tried squirming out of explaining why he was looking for Harry. But damn that Granger. She was good enough to notice his panic, and was able to force the truth out of him. But not that part about the Weaselette. He didn't want to die! Still, he got a broken nose and a kick out of the place, with a, "Forget about looking for Harry. He's too good for a piece of scum like you."

He deserved that. And from there, he could obviously tell that Harry did not tell them what had happened, and thus had not looked for them as well. But it didn't mean that Harry wasn't going to look for them, did it? He may have gone off to cool his head for a little while, and would come back later. But it would be impossible that the two of them would ever tell him if Harry was back, judging from their attitudes.

His last hope was Hogwarts. Hogwarts was like a home for Harry, with his mentors there and the feeling of a safe haven that Hogwarts gave. Severus was there. The relationship between Severus and Harry had changed from what it had been like when they were schooling. Severus was somewhat like a father for Harry, a person that Harry could rely on, especially since after the war, with what had happened. It would make sense for Harry to look to him for comfort, or to go for a walk about the grounds contemplating what had happened.

Apparating to Hogsmeade, he closed his eyes tightly, praying that Harry was there. For, if Harry wasn't, he would have no idea where to look for him.

* * *

_Harry,_

_We've heard about what had happened. From the ferret Draco Malfoy himself. He seems to be a panic looking for you. _

_Are you okay? Will you be fine? Now's not the time to tell you we told you so, but..._

_Forget about him. He doesn't deserve it._

_Remember that we're always there for you. Come find us if you have any problems._

_Ron and Hermione._

_P.S. Ron broke his nose. And will be willing to break any other parts of him if you ask him to._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Title:** I Don't Love You_

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Chapter Two_

_Draco's POV_

He was now sitting in front of Severus, drinking a cup of tea nervously. There was no apparent sign of Harry being there. _Or maybe, he was somewhere on the grounds, and had not talked to anyone here yet_, his mind said hopefully.

Severus sat there, unblinking, probably waiting for him to start the conversation. It had been a long time since he stepped into Hogwarts, and this would most likely mean a major problem. Draco wasn't one for pleasantries, after all.

He spoke up, wincing about having to go through the same process as he did just now. It wasn't as though he could lie to Severus. That guy took up Dumbledore's post as Headmaster, for god's sake. He probably had like thousands of lie detectors sitting underneath the desk, waiting to alert him of any lies said.

The response he received was expected. Harry was not in Hogwarts, and he could jolly well get his arse out of his office before a well-aimed hex got rid of what had caused all these problems in the first place. Severus was vicious when it came to hurting anyone he cared about.

Now he really wanted to break down in tears. Harry truly didn't want to be found. And he did not have any ideas about where else he could find him.

How the fuck can you find a wizard that doesn't want to be found? Searching for his magic could be one option. A spell cast would always leave a trace of the caster's magic, which could be detected through means of another spell. But this would not be reliable. There were ways to go around leaving that trace of magic, by erasing it. Or else, the spell to detect such traces couldn't differentiate the casters if they were in one big group. For example, if Harry was to be hiding at the Leaky Cauldron, the spell would not work, due to the large amount of magic being cast there.

He could send owls to Harry, pleading with him to come back, but that wasn't likely. Harry might just burn up all letters from him, and judging from Harry's character, he would never accept a traitor. And that was what he was. A traitor.

The detecting spell was his only hope then, unless he could think of others.

_Harry's POV_

He was on board the ship. Could it even be called a ship? It didn't feel like a ship. If not for the fact that he was surrounded by sea he would have thought that he was on land.

There was a list of programs that was going on placed on the table in his room. Scanning through it quickly, he didn't find any that interested him at the moment. And he didn't want to be cooped up in his room as well. _I guess, that leaves the deck for me. I could work on my tan..._

And thus, he found himself on the deck, lying in a sun chair. The staff was extremely helpful, appearing and disappearing quickly, with his magarita on the table next to him. If he didn't know that this was a muggle cruise ship he would have thought they used magic.

Shading his eyes against the sun, he finally relaxed. The past few days had him figuring out ways to get admission onto the cruise, as well as trying to forget what had happened. He hadn't actually succeeded in that, but surveying the area, there was likely a chance that he could do so. There were a lot of distractions there, and by distractions, he meant tennis courts, libraries, movie theaters and such. Not cute guys, although there were many as well. He was heart-broken, not blind.

His eyes widened. There was a tiny speck in the sky, looking somewhat like an owl. He turned his head around quickly, hoping that no one noticed. Highly unlikely, seeing that the staff were trained to give them their best services. Hopefully, they would ignore it, and think it as some weird quirk of his.

The owl landed near him, as expected. Removing the letter from its feet and letting it go as quickly as possible, he knew that the letter was from Ron and Hermione. He recognized their owl, after all.

Reading the letter, he frowned. So Draco was looking for him. Should he feel elated about that? That could be pondered over later. What amused him was the postscript at the end. He was amused about Draco being hurt. _Well, that should be one step closer to healing, wouldn't it? _He cheered for Ron mentally.

* * *

Hey. Haha. My first author note. Hmm. I'm really happy with the response I'm getting for this story. I know, that this plot isn't original, and I've read many like this. But everytime I read a good one, the author leaves it incomplete. And I'll be like.. so did they get back together or not?!

But still, I won't promise that I'll complete this story. Many authors promised not to leave their stories incomplete, but still...

And I won't ask for reviews. You review if you like. I'm happy enough seeing the number of hits I have on my story. Haha. You should see my blog regarding this. I'm super high there. Maybe I'll release my blog address one day. Maybe.

You guys make me want to keep on writing. Haha. I like to be praised. And I'll continue writing just to be praised. Now, if a psychologist was here he would probably talk about my need for praise and how this links to my childhood.. I'm off course.

And, I'm really proud of this achievement of mine. Oh my god. Somebody placed me on their list of favourite authors (thanks howdy!) and I have this story on others favourites list (Haewathien, Morbid Punk Angel, Blacknightdemon, Howdy, purplepanther13). Thanks to those who reviewed as well. Haha. I'm eaily pleased.

I'll post the next chapter. Soon. Mind that I'm going to have exams in a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Title:** I Don't Love You_

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Chapter Three_

_Harry's POV_

He was enjoying himself on this cruise. The ache in his heart couldn't be felt as keenly as before, probably due to the many activities going on, such as listening to some of the talks being held on the ship, or going off the ship when it reached a certain destination so as to shop around. He could even forget about Draco sometimes.

He had even managed to go online and send Hermione an email detailing his current situation, as well as asking her to pass a short note to Draco.

And now he was dressing up to go the the club on board the ship.

Stepping through the doors he could feel the pound of the music going through him. The flashing lights, the people dancing... what he had not experienced since being with Draco. He shook his head. This wasn't the place to think of him. It was a place to help forget. And thus, he headed towards the bar, which was situated in a quieter area.

"A Black Russian, please."

Then he heard, "Give me the same as the gentleman sitting next to me, will you?" coming distinctly from his right.

Turning around, he saw a guy with hair as dark as his, but the similarities ended there. The stranger was pale where he was tanned, with his hair trendily styled, but not in a mess. His lean body was clad in a dark suit, and his eyes... a warm, chocolaty brown.

He realized he was staring. Oops.

The man stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Will. And so as not to embarrass myself further... am I barking up the wrong tree, or are you on the same wavelength as me?"

Harry shook his hand, but was confused. All he could say was, "I'm Harry. And... huh?"

Will grinned. "I'm gay." He offered in explanation.

Harry's confusion cleared. " Oh... that's what you meant. Yeah. I'm gay too. How could you tell? Do I have a sign saying 'Gay man here' somewhere about me?" He asked laughingly.

"Nope, just my inner gaydar. Which could be wrong sometimes. Or most of the time. Thus the asking to make sure."

And the night went off, with Harry chatting with Will easily.

_Draco's POV_

Fuck. The last place he could detect Harry's magic was right outside the apartment, whic meant that Harry wasn't using his magic, or hidden away somewhere in a crowd of people.

There was a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw Granger standing outside.

"I've got a good mind not to pass you any notes from Harry, but you ought to have this. You deserve it."

He took the note, with his heart pounding after hearing that Harry had made contact with Granger. Harry was somewhere nearby! Harry had given him a note! Harry had...

_Malfoy,_

_You can choose to keep the apartment or not. Its yours now. _

_Pack up my belongings and give it to Hermione. She'll take care of it for me._

_Have a pleasant fucking life, Malfoy. Hope you're happy with your slut._

_Potter_

He turned towards Granger.

"Why isn't the note in his writing? Is it forged? Is this a lie? Do you know where Harry is? Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I want him back. Can you tell me where he is?"

Hermione snorted. " Why would I bother lying to you? And why should I tell you where Harry is? You don't deserve to know it. The note isn't in his handwriting because he sent it through an email. Haven't you even touched the computer Harry bought? Damn you and your self-centeredness. It's always about you, isn't it? Owl me when you're done with Harry's belongings. I'll come back for it."

With that, she turned on her heels and left.

Computer? Email? Harry had mentioned about those things before, including an email address... but he hadn't paid attention. All he knew were that they were muggle inventions. And thus not knowing. He had forgotten that the muggle world was a part of Harry, and this meant that Harry may be hiding somewhere in the muggle world.

Fuck. The muggle world was fucking big. How the fuck was he suppose to go looking there.

He went to the computer and sat down in front of it. And saw a sticky note with Harry's email address on top. He vaguely remembered Harry saying that he could be contacted through that by sending an email. Now, the question was, how was he supposed to do it?

Draco ran out, hoping to find a guide to using a computer in some muggle bookshop.

* * *

Umm. Haven't been uploading in awhile.

Been trying very hard to mug for my exams, which starts TOMORROW. haha. shows how successful i've been studying.

I'll prolly take a long time til my next chapter. Cause in ten weeks, i'll have another set of exams. and then the MAJOR a levels at end october.

it's gonna be a sad life of studying.

but again, i may decide randomly to update tomorrow. or later. i don't know.

enjoy!

and don't get irritated by me.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Title:** I Don't Love You_

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Chapter Four_

_Draco's POV_

Draco was desperate. Staring at the shelves of guide books, he wasn't sure which one to buy.

_I guess it's time to ask a muggle for help. Fuck._

And now the muggle was apparently trying to insult him. The Complete Idiot's Guide to Computer Basics?! He was definitely not an idiot! Did he look like an idiot? But fuck pride. He needed help, and thus tolerated this insult.

Now, sitting in front of the computer, he flipped through the book.

Press the 'on' button._ 'On' button? Why would there be a button on the computer?! Shouldn't buttons be found on shirts and pants and clothes like that?_

Despite the questions running through his head, he forged on. There was a diagram on the next page, showing what the button looked like and roughly where it could be found.

Looking around the monitor, which he thought was the computer, he saw a button that looked roughly similar, and pressed it.

The screen came on. Monitor sleeping, it stated.

_Sleeping? A computer could sleep? Hah. Good one._ The computer didn't seem to do anything else. Going through the pages of the book, the diagrams definitely didn't look anything like his computer. Looking around the table, he saw another 'on' button on some rectangular box thingy next to the monitor. Pressing it, and crossing his fingers for luck, he waited.

To his surprise, the screen started changing. After awhile, it showed the same screen as the guide book said it should. _Now, to send an email..._

He was supposed to click on an icon that read 'Internet Explorer'. The icon wasn't that hard to find, but... _Click? How was he supposed to click the computer? _He tried touching the screen instead.

Of course that didn't work. What else could be tried? He noticed an arrow on the screen. Could it be something used to 'click' the icon? How could it be navigated? The book wasn't exactly helpful in telling him that...

Dropping the book onto the desk, the arrow suddenly shifted. He looked down onto the desk, and realized that the book had nudged a weird looking object. Shifting it experimentally, he found out that it controlled the arrow. _Muggles are quite clever, aren't they? To be able to create something that isn't linked to the computer without magic..._ Now, he shifted the arrow to the icon. Nothing happened. Seeing two buttons on the weird object, he tried clicking the left one.

A new screen popped up. Google. _What's a google? Is it something to do with goggles? Never mind. Go send an email to Harry!_

The rest of the instructions were pretty easy to follow. Managing to set up an email account, he sent his first email ever.

Dear Harry...

_Harry's POV_

He met Will around the cruise a few more times. Unplanned, just co-incindental meetings at the restaurants, the club, the deck etc. And he was growing to enjoy the easy conversations he had with Will.

Going to the library, he logged on to his email account, checking for Hermione's reply. To his surprise, there was another new message. From... Draco. Well. He didn't realise Draco knew how to work a computer. He chose to read Hermione's mail first.

Harry!

I'm really glad to hear from you. Ron and I were disappointed that you didn't send a reply with the owl, but after learning where you were... You sure know how to pamper yourself! A world cruise on the QE2?! I'm jealous. Haha.

By the way, I already have your belongings with me. You can come collect them anytime you want. Or you can stay here, after your cruise. If you don't think that our place is too small after your luxury suite... Lol.

Anyway, Malfoy seems to be quite affected by your disappearance. I'm still surprised by that. Thought he was an emotionless bastard. But let us ignore him.

Keep me updated with your cruise, will you? Any cute guys? QE2 is renowned for their good-looking officers... Send pictures! Haha. I'm not letting Ron see this. Tell me more about the cruise, and maybe I could get Ron to go for this for our honeymoon... blushes

Lol.

Have fun!

Love,

Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Yeah. It's me. I know you asked me not to contact you, but...

Err. I've learned how to send emails, thanks to you. And I have no idea what to write.

I'm sorry, Harry. Truly. Ever since you're gone, I felt your missing presence keenly. Fuck. I'm not good at this. I don't really know how to express myself. This is fucking tough.

I want you back, Harry. I realized what a big mistake I've made, treating you the way I did. Will you come back?

Can you tell me where you are? I would like to see you again...

Your Draco.

* * *

err. i wrote this during my exams, after i finished what i could. so you can guess the state of my results... haha.

i'm quite sure i screwed general paper, biology and economics. and those are all the papers i've done so far. well. two more to go. maths and chemistry. i'm supposed to be studying now anyway.

no sleep tonight!

enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Title:** I Don't Love You_

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Chapter Five_

_Harry's POV_

Harry stared at the screen, with thoughts running through his head. This, if it had been written by someone other than Draco Malfoy, he would have believed wholeheartedly. But since it was, he had to take a step back and consider what was on the moniter seriously.

Draco was a master at manipulation and lying. Harry couldn't be sure if what he had said could be trusted. Still. He had never seen this side of Draco. A side where Draco Malfoy no longer had the confident mask he presented to the world, a side where he had loss of words, and emotions. Deep inside Harry's heart, he wanted to believe him. After all, they were together for so long, and Harry had loved him. He found a sense of belonging with Draco, one that he did not find anywhere else. If Draco had truly meant what he typed...

"No! What the hell am I thinking of! Harry bloody Potter! The guy cheated on you and you are willing to take him back? If it happened once, it could happen again. I'm definitely not willing to be bitten twice. But still... I should give him a chance. To explain things. And close the book."

With such thoughts, Harry clicked the reply button.

_Draco's POV_

The computer beeped, with a flashing sign stating that he had received an email. He clicked on the 'read email' button, with his heart beating rapidly. It would most likely be a reply from Harry, seeing that no one else knew about this email address.

What he read definitely brought his mood up. Harry had agreed to meet with him! In about... 3 months time. Well. He could wait. He didn't know what Harry was going to do in the 3 months, but Draco was going to keep himself on his best behaviour and make the most out of these months, such that Harry may hear of it and have a favourable impression of him. And hopefully take him back.

_During the next 3 months..._

Harry had placed the meeting with Draco 3 months later as that was when he was going to finish his cruise. He remained actively in contact with Hermione, but had only received one other email from Draco, which was to confirm the meeting.

However, he was still kept updated with news about Draco from Hermione, that he was concentrating on the Malfoy businesses, no scandals reported in The Daily Prophet, overall becoming a much more polite person especially to her and Ron. This was apparently evident from the few times the two of them were over to collect Harry's belongings.

At this moment, news about Draco had started not to affect Harry as much. Will was becoming a major part of his life on board the ship. They often went for dinner, and drinks after that, plays, movies, and hung out with each other most of the time. It could be said that the only time they separated was when they went back to their respective rooms to turn in from the night, but that was also not always the case when they crashed in each other's room. It was still innocent, just the two of them sleeping next to each other when one couldn't be bothered to go back to his room. It's like a sleepover, Harry thought. Not that he had any when he was young.

But things were starting to change. He no longer felt as stoic towards Will as he had been at the start. One could attribute it to the fact that they've became friends, but Harry knew it was more than that. Friends didn't blush when he caught the other looking at him. Friends didn't feel their chest go fluttery when the other laughed. Friends didn't think wanting to kiss the other... Harry had to face it. He was starting to fall in love with Will, with his easy-going ways, and his ability to cheer Harry up. This felt different from the feelings he had for Draco though. Between him and Draco, Harry always felt that he needed to prove himself, that he had to be so bright and shining so that Draco would take notice of him. The feelings they had were fiery and emotional, and could run from one mood to the other very easily. With Will, he didn't have to prove himself. He could be normal, not having to fight for anything. He didn't know if Will loved him back, but he felt cherished in his presence. If there was a chance for the two of them to be together, he would definitely take it.

And it happened. During one of those nights where Harry crashed in Will's room, Will had finally kissed him. And Harry kissed back.

* * *

Damn. I'm sorry. I haven't updated for such a bloody long time and I post only such a short chapter. But... there seems to be some development, hasn't it?

I think I'll be able to write more often now, seeing that school and exams have ended for me. But work would be another matter. haha.

Well. It's 4am here for me. I'll end this off. Hope that the older readers would come back and read this, and i can gain newer ones!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everybody!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Title:** I Don't Love You_

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Chapter Six_

_Draco's POV_

Draco's heart was beating rapidly. He was finally going to see Harry after so long. Staring into the mirror, he patted his hair down nervously, hoping to let Harry see that he had changed. But how to you show one that you've change? Glancing again at the mirror, making sure that his suit was immaculate, he left his place.

_At the restaurant..._

"Reservations by Mr. Harry Potter?"

Draco was led to a table with three seats, and was startled.

"I thought the reservations was made for two?" Draco asked.

"I called and changed it."

Draco turned his head slowly around, rejoicing in the sound of his lover's voice. Or... ex-lover, looking the couple holding hands in front of him.

"Draco, meet Will. Will, this is Draco, my... ex."

Will smiled pleasantly at him and held his hand out, waiting for a handshake.

Draco stood there, eyes fixed on Harry. His eyes pleaded with Harry, asking him to refute the possibility that Harry had moved on. But it seemed unlikely, with how Harry gently took Will's hand and led him to the table, whispering softly in his ear. Draco's heart gave a painful clench.

"Hey, don't mind Draco. He's just the way he is, and don't actually mean to be rude..." Harry whispered into Will's ear.

"I'm fine... Used to this sort of behaviour, especially once others realize I'm gay. But Draco seems to have a problem seeing me with you... Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Harry nodded and pecked him lightly on the cheek. Unknowing to him, every action between him and Will was twisting the knife in Draco's chest deeper. Harry may not have noticed, but Will realized what Draco was feeling. Not one to rub salt into wounds, he smiled softly at Harry and turn to the menu.

After ordering their food, Harry started the conversation.

"So... Draco. You said you wanted to see me. Now what?"

"Harry. I... There's so many things that I want to say. But... This may be asking too much, but I would like to talk to you alone, and in a place less crowded. There's so many things that I want to tell you. And I can't. Not like this."

"You should have said them when you had the chance. You lost the chance yourself."

"I understand. I know what I did was wrong. But Harry, I still want to talk to you. To explain. To find forgiveness." And a new beginning, he thought silently. That didn't seem likely now, but he wasn't Draco Malfoy for nothing. He vowed silently to win Harry's heart back, if possible.

He watched with jealous eyes as Will talked quietly with Harry. Perhaps, he would not have felt as bad if he had known the contents of the discussion between the both of them.

"Harry, I think you should talk to him alone. It's quite obvious that he wants to, and wouldn't it be good to have a proper ending for your relationship. You call him your ex, but it's clear that he hasn't been able to give you up yet."

"But I don't want to see him. There's a few things I haven't told you yet. One would be that sitting across you is the bastard who cheated on me and broke my heart. Why would I want to sit through all his apologies and explanations and be reminded to the hurt he made me feel?"

"Oh. I didn't know that the two of you ended this way... But Harry. I still think you should listen to him. He doesn't seem like one to give up so easily. If you ignore him this time, he'll probably try to find another chance."

"I don't care. He can talk to the rubbish dump, if he wants to. I'm not obliged to listen to him."

"Harry..."

"Fine! I'll go. But don't blame me if I come back to your place and start breaking your stuff. Since you're the one who is forcing me to listen to him and piss the hell out of me."

Grinning, Will said, "Break all you want. I'm sure, with our combined fortunes, we can easily afford more." And earned a light smack on his thigh for that.

Draco's heart burned, seeing the proceedings in front of him. To him, it was as though Will was trying to rub it in his face, that he was the one with Harry's heart, openly flirting with Harry. Oh, how he longed to rip away the hand lying on Harry's chair, to punch the guy's face until it was a bloody mess... but no. He was here to show Harry that he had changed. That he wasn't the thoughtless idiot from before, only caring about himself. He wanted to let Harry see that he could be trusted again, especially with Harry's heart. But how to go about doing that, when Harry's heart was now trusted with another?

"Mal- Draco. Fine. There's a park down the street of this place. We'll talk."

Draco cheered up slightly at that. If he was given a chance to explain, he might get Harry back. Possibly. Maybe...

Draco felt like crying by the end of the dinner. He had to witness every intimacy between Harry and Will, each being magnified in his mind. An innocuous touch was seen as a prelude to something more. Every word exchanged between the two was believed to be an insult to him. At least... the dinner was ending. He'll have his chance.

Glaring at Will as Harry gave him a peck on the lips, Draco walked slightly further ahead of the couple and stood there, trying to listen in onto their conversation.

"Would you like to wait for me? I don't think I'll take long..."

"Nah... Don't think so. I don't want to be a distraction. Draco will probably hate me for that."

"It isn't important what Draco thinks. But if you're fine with it... I guess I'll find you at your place later?"

With a nod and a light kiss, Will left Harry behind to face Draco.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Title:** I Don't Love You_

**Author: **aestheticsofhate

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**I Don't Love You**

_Chapter Seven_

_At the park..._

Harry sat down on the bench while watching Draco pace in front of him. He really didn't want to be here. He thought he had got over the cheating, but obviously not, when the sight of Draco just made him want to scream. Or maybe throw a glass at him. He smiled fondly at the memory of Ron breaking Draco's nose. Reminded of that incidence, he looked at Draco's nose, hoping to see it crooked, or at least a hint that it had been broken.

Apparently not. The vain git had probably spelled away any lasting damages, or at least put a glamour over it.

"Harry..."

He looked up into Draco's eyes. The silver eyes were stormy, showing emotions like Harry had never seen before. This was a first, that Draco had been so obvious with his feelings. Maybe... Like his letter, he had truly change. After all, had Hermione not mentioned some of the positive things that Draco had been doing?

Draco cleared his throat, seeing Harry lost in his thoughts. Had Harry always been this way, so absorbed in his thoughts that he could easliy forget the presence of others? It was embarassing to him to admit that he didn't know. He had never paid enough attention to Harry when he was around. And now...

"Erm. So. Harry. How've you been doing?"

Harry flared up. The bastard had cheated on him and he dared to ask how he was doing? Wasn't it obvious? A sensitive person, Draco Malfoy was not. He snorted. What else could be expected from him?

"That's none of your business."

"Is Will your boyfriend?"

"You think I'm like you? I don't do random."

Draco winced. Ouch, that hurt. That was a reminder of what he did to Harry, and that Harry may never forgive him for.

"Harry. I'm truly sorry for how I've treated you in the past. You were such an important piece of my life, and I threw any chance of happiness I could have when I started cheating on you. I don't know why I started cheating, seriously. It may have been the Slytherin bastard in me, it may have been inability to realize what was good for me, it may have been my stupidity. I was really stupid to go behind your back this way Harry. I mean this. I've regretted my actions once I realized that you were truly gone. I know that you are currently dating someone, but is it possible for you to give me another chance? I really need you in my life. Please Harry, forgive me?"

"You're done?"

"Huh?"

"Are you done with what you're going to say?"

"Err... Yes?"

"Ok. Fine. I'll forgive. On the condition that you never look me up again. I don't want anything to do with a guy like you. Ever heard of the case of 'once bitten, twice shy'? If we were to get together again, I would alway be wondering if you were cheating on me again. I wouldn't be able to trust you. And most importantly, I'm very happy with Will now. We might not know each other very well yet, seeing that he has still yet to find out that I'm a wizard, but... I won't give up Will for you."

"Harry..."

"Enough. You've finished with what you wanted to say. You're done. I'm done. We're done. It's over. Bye, Draco."

With that, Harry turned around and walked out of Draco's life. Again.

Draco wanted to hold on to Harry and never let go. But how could he? He had lost the right to do so. Harry said that he had forgiven him, but it didn't seem likely, with the kind of condition he had set. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of not seeing Harry again.

The impulse to start banging his head into the nearest pole was getting really strong. Why the fuck did he do what he did? If he had never strayed, if he had learnt earlier about his feelings for Harry, he would never have to see Harry leaving him and walking into the arms of another. Fuck. All he could do now was to go drink himself into oblivion.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

No one said that a drunk man was sane. That was the same case for Draco. He wrote out a delivery order for a thousand of the best white roses the flower shop had for a Mr. Harry Potter, wrote a note to go along with it, sent it, and... Fell asleep.

* * *

ZOMG i'm finally back. Sorry to those anxiously waiting for the new chapter. Though i don't think there'll be many. heh. Real life's been really hard on me this day, leaving me too tired to come back and create a new chapter. but with my new phone i think i might be able to write on the go! so you guys might not have to wait so long for the next chapter. ends ramble

Enjoy!


	9. Author's Note

Umm. Just a short author's note here.

Some people have been wondering about Harry/Will. And they have a few questions.

I'm not discounting the possibility of this pairing happening. I can't remember if I said it here before, but there is going to be two versions of this story. One here and the other at (adultfanfiction . n e t). The difference is most likely going to be after Chapter 7. For those younger than 18 or not willing to go into (aff . n e t) , you can email me your email add or leave it in the reviews if you do not mind. I'll take notice of it and mail the chapters I post in to you instead.

And for those questioning the possibility of Harry and Will getting together so fast, why not? You can be attracted to someone instantly, and when that person wants to start a relationship with you, you just go for it. And Harry is attracted to Will.

And when will Will (lol) know about Harry being a wizard? Hmm. Just read the story. Harry doesn't want to tell Will about magic because he's not sure if the relationship will last. I mean… you don't go around telling muggles you're a wizard unless you're ready to fully accept them into your life and forever (or at least until the end of marriage.). What would you do if you break up? So… yeah. Like that.

Lol this author's note isn't short at all. And oops to those who expected a new chapter. It'll be up. Soon. One day. Lol. I swear a wizard's oath on this!


End file.
